


Batman

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Confession, F/M, Injury, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Requested on tumblr: what about a Teen Wolf oneshot with y\n being a strong character, not emotionless, just dedicated to keeping the pack safe. y\n recently broke up with (male of your choice) and it wasn’t pretty. She gets injured during a fight, and refuses to let anyone help her except for (male character of your choice), her best friend. It becomes clear how hurt she was by the break up and while comforting her, he admits he has feeling for her.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Batman

The pain shot through your body, and you held the side of your stomach. You could feel the blood seeping through your clothes. You bit your teeth together trying not to show the others you were hurt. So you continued to fight. The pain was somewhat bearable, but it sure hurt like hell. 

Time went by in slow motion it seemed and the pain grew, but the fight ended finally and you fell to the ground. The others were happily bounded together, but one of them looked over at you with concern. 

Stiles looked over at you for a split second, seeing you were sitting by yourself away from the others. Concerned welled up in him as he ran towards your body. 

«Y/N?! Are you okay?» His voice was desperate and full of concern as you looked up at him. 

«Just a little scratch.» You tried, but the pain was too evident in your eyes. 

The other came rushing to you right after Stiles had, but when Scott volunteered to carry you to Deaton’s clinic you refused, not letting anyone but Stiles touch you. For being only a human, Stiles was pretty strong, but then again, after the incident with the Nogitsune, he had seemed to gain a lot of strength. 

When arriving at Deaton’s you had been rushed inside, already having lost a lot of blood, and it felt like everything was falling apart. Together with the blood, your spirit also disappeared, and it felt like everything you had built up inside you came crashing down. You were just happy when Deaton inserted a needle with some sleeping medication in it, so he could stitch you up. 

~

You woke up in a familiar room. Stiles’. The boy was sitting on the floor, his upper body rested on the bed. He was sound asleep, seeming to have held himself awake for too long. You still felt weak, like every little movement required too much energy. 

Even so, you lifted your hand, placing it on Stiles's head, lacing your hands in is hear. You had always liked to do this, but it had been a while since you and Stiles actually had cuddled up for a Star Wars marathon. The reason was your now ex-boyfriend. Isaac. Isaac had been very jealous about your relationship with your best friend, not wanting you to spend too much time with him. Especially not liking it when you came home from Stiles’ place, only to smell off Stiles. The relationship had ended rather messy, and currently, you weren’t even talking to Isaac. Heck, you didn’t even want to be in the same room as him. The jealousy and the overprotectiveness had gone too far, you couldn’t do anything without Isaacs consent. So you ended it. 

You had gone to Stiles after the break-up, just telling him you and Isaac were no more. You didn’t cry, you didn’t do anything. You just told him and went home again, where you then laid on your bed emotionless all night. 

Stiles grunted beside you, he was waking up from your touch.

«Y/N?» He said groggily, looking up at you with sleepy eyes, which quickly became very concerned. 

«Why are you crying? Are you in pain?» You hadn’t even realized you were crying before he pointed it out, him sitting down properly on the bed. He dried your tears away with his thumb, the motion gentle. 

«Kind of, but it’s not my wound.» You said, feeling the ache in your heart. 

«Then what is it?» Stiles looked confused but didn’t move, his hand remaining on your cheek. 

«It hurts, my heart.» You cried. Burying your face in Stiles's neck, your hands clutching his shirt. 

«Shhh…» Stiles rubbed calming circles with his hands on your back, sitting there with you until you stopped crying. 

«I’m sorry.» You said when you pulled slightly away from him, your faces only inches apart. 

«Don’t be. I was getting concerned about you, you know. Not even crying after a break-up like that.» 

«How did you know it was about Isaac?» You asked, referring to your crying just a moment ago. 

«I know you better than anyone else, Y/N. Of course, I knew why you were crying.» His eyes were full of pity and understanding. «I just wish you would have seen it sooner. Because you deserve so much better than him, Y/N» He said softly, his hand coming to hold yours. 

«Like who, Stiles?» At this very moment, you felt like love didn’t exist, like there was no hope of finding someone to share your life with. 

«You deserve someone who loves you for who you are. Who loves to see you eat like a pig, and someone who would sit watch your favourite movie or tv-show on hours upon end. Someone who would hold you close when you need it the most, without you needing to tell them you need a cuddle. Someone who would embrace the whole you, and how you are as a person.» Stiles’ words warmed your heart as no other could. 

And you realized there where only one person in this whole world that already did all those things, even now. 

«There will be hard finding someone like that, when you already have that person right here, who looks at you only like a friend.» You whispered, your attention down on your hands. 

«Who said that friend only looks at you like a friend?» Stiles’ voice was soft like butter, and he gently lifted your chin, so you would look him in the eye. 

«I like you, Y/N. I always have. Heck, I even think I love you.» He confessed, waiting for your reaction, his eyes nervous, and you felt his grip on your hand tighten. 

A small smile played on your lips, as your heart burst with happiness for the first time since the relationship with Isaac. 

«I love you too, batman.» You said. As soon as the words escaped your mouth you felt Stiles’ lips on yours, kissing you gently.


End file.
